Tired Old Game
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Aizen plays chess with Urahara, and realises he is bored with his current situation. And his choice of partner. For Salazar Marvolo. Heirverse because the Kraken ate it. Mentioned Aizen/Urahara. Some bad language.


business: Bleach isn't mine. Chessboards/Heirverse series is. Unless you're pack and I know you, ask first if you wanna play with it.

a/n: For Sal. As part of my community service, because i killed her with feelings. Not to be confused with my other story Game, though if you squint really hard you'll see hints and nods and hopefully this'll bleed really nicely into the prequel to that :) [don't worry Sal, player 2 doesn't enter the 'Game' here, I followed the rules of the requested fine]

notes: Prequel to 'Chessboards' and 'Game'. Mentioned Aizen/Urahara. Bullshit Gamemaster Aizen whom I find absolutely hilarious knowing what happens in this series *evil laughter for reasons*. Me totally setting up the sinking the AizenUrahara ship because I can.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Tired Old Game**

Aizen Sousuke sighed, staring at the chessboard before him, utterly and thoroughly bored. He lifted his eyes from the board to his opponent. Heavily lidded brown eyes taking in the messy mop of blond hair and intelligent features of the man sitting opposite him on the floor. And the grey eyes that were eyeing the pieces on the board intently.

"Are you going to make a move anytime soon?" Aizen asked him, a smile and teasing tone masking his frustration. Really, was it so hard to come up with a countermove? Well, Aizen knew that the man was doubtlessly intimidated by his chessplaying abilities – both on and off the board. So he supposed _some_ leniency had to be applied here. Nobody could surpass or even _equal_ him.

Nobody.

But then again, this was Urahara Kisuke he was playing with. A supposedly 'highly intelligent' individual. If he couldn't keep up with the game then that was Kisuke's problem.

Aizen sighed again. No. Not even Urahara Kisuke could match him. Try though he did.

"Sometime today, perhaps?" Aizen prompted.

"Hold on now, I'm thinkin' about it." Kisuke smiled, innocently. Though Aizen knew better than to believe the act. Behind tall the jokes and teasing smiles – and sometimes that infuriating fan – lay a clever, devious, potentially dangerous mind. Not that Urahara Kisuke posed much of a threat, but still... the possibility was there. And Aizen had to admit that was part of what had attracted him to Kisuke in the first place. Well, that and his own boredom had led him to seek out some entertainment. Because what could be more entertaining than using and crushing the heart of one of his adversaries? Not to mention a walking, talking potential threat to his grand plans. A true wolf in sheep's clothing.

 _Ha, as if you aren't one of those,_ Kyouka Suigetsu snorted. But he ignored her.

"Well, I'm sure a clever man like you can think a little bit faster, wouldn't you say?" Aizen smiled.

Kisuke just laughed. "You know your flattery won't work on me, Sousuke." he said, moving his piece on the board casually. A good move.

Aizen raised his eyebrow at that. _Oh, but my flattery does work, and it works so very well on you._

"Check." Kisuke grinned.

Aizen glanced at the board, squashing down his answering smirk. "A good move." he said, pretending to think for a moment. Just for a moment, though. Best not drag this out any longer than was necessary.

 _You've left yourself wide open, Kisuke,_ he thought, inwardly chiding the man. _It's not very fun if you just roll over and let me win. You used to be so sharp... I'm disappointed. Not that I don't enjoy it when you roll over and submit to me, but... still. You disappoint me._

 _It seems love has made you dull, Kisuke. Boring._

Aizen pretended to be deep in thought for a little bit longer before making his countermove. Placng his queen in perfect position.

"But not good enough. Checkmate."

 _I need a challenge. Someone to keep me sharp. Someone who can match me. Someone new. Someone different._

He watched a small smile bloom on his opponent's face while he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Heh, whaddya know," Kisuke said – as if he were actually surprised - "you're actually pretty good."

Kyouka Suigetsu laughed mockingly at the blond. And rightly so. Aizen was a damn lot better than 'pretty good'. _Everyone_ knew that. Even Kisuke, though he pretended to be stupid.

Aizen just smiled. "Oh, I think I'm a bit better than 'pretty good'" he answered, taking a sip of his tea. Kisuke just chuckled.

"Ah, humble as always, I see."

"Oh, like _you_ are," Aizen countered.

Kisuke chuckled again. "You should be careful, people might think you're getting a bit too full of yourself."

Aizen smiled. "It's called confidence, Urahara. You should try it sometime."

He watched carefully for the momentary confusion, the little double-take at the shift in formality – since the game had begun, Aizen had been calling him 'Kisuke' – and he was not disappointed. But the man was quick to recover.

"Ha, perhaps I should," he said. But no laugh could cover that slipup. Not after Kisuke had practically shown him all his cards. Aizen smiled, feigning indulgence. His growing boredom and irritation with the man in front of him only being validated in his mind.

 _See, Kisuke, I can read you like a book. You made this too easy. It's... boring. Even getting you to open your legs for me was too easy._

 _Boring. You're boring. Even fucking you is boring._

 _I need a change. I need a challenge._

"Yes," Aizen agreed, glancing up at the clock behind Urahara's head. It had been ticking the time away _painfully_ slowly since he'd set up the board to start playing the game. A testament to just how godawfully boring and tedious spending time with Kisuke Urahara had become.

"Shall we pack this up?" Aizen asked him, still maintaining a casual tone as he spoke. "I need to be somewhere in about twenty minutes."

 _And you're about as much company for me as dirt,_ he wanted to add. But of course, he didn't. That would come later, when the right moment presented itself. That perfect opportunity to absolutely and completely crush Kisuke Urahara's heart after the man had fallen so deeply in love with him... **after** Aizen had found his replacement, of course. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. It wouldn't do to go and ruin it. Not after he'd worked so hard to build it.

"Oh," Kisuke raised an eyebrow teasingly, "Seeing someone else?"

Aizen smiled. "Yes. A classful of about... hmm, thirty or so students."

"Oh, that's right, you're teaching at the Academy today aren't you?"

Aizen nodded. "Yes, covering for for my lazy bum of a captain who didn't really want toteach the classes in the first place so he pawned the task off onto me."

 _Though maybe I'll find your replacement among the students. I wonder what you'd think of that, Kisuke. Being traded in for a much younger model._

 _I wonder if it would sting as much as I think it will... but I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?_

 _Someone new. Someone better. I'm sure I can find someone. Usually they all line up to throw themselves at me. I'll just pick one to enjoy, drop you, and then move on again when I get bored. And the cycle will repeat._

"Well, his loss, I suppose." Aizen added. "All it means is I get to cherry pick the ones I want for the division."

"I guess that's true," Kisuke mused, a little smirk on his lips. "So, how long til the class starts?"

"Now? Aizen eyed him, and then the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes.

"Hmm," Kisuke licked his lips and leant over the board, like a cat. "So that leaves us with just enough time for a quickie, eh?

Aizen kept his light, sly smile intact. Much as he wanted to change is expression. "I don't think so," he said, keeping his voice light and teasing. To let it do anything else would be to the detriment of his plans. So he had to play his role.

"Aw, c'mon," Kisuke whined. "Just a quick one."

He laughed gently. "I can't go into the classroom dishevelled and smelling of sex."

"Didn't stop you before."

"I was a student then. It was different."

Kisuke pouted. "You're just trying to get rid of me."

 _No shit, Sherlock._ Aizen thought.

"No, I'm politely declining your proposal."

Kisuke raised an eyebrow at him and shot him a look that promised some devilish plan or other. "So when _can_ I see you again?"

"Soon," Aizen smiled. _In perhaps a million years._ "And I promise I'll make it a night to remember."

 _Just for all the wrong reasons._

He broadened his smile so it matched Urahara's, and Kyouka Suigetsu snickered in the back of his mind.

 _Little does_ _ **he**_ _know..._

 _Hush now my dear, you'll spoil the surprise,_ Aizen chided her softly. She just laughed.

"You better," Kisuke smirked, and Aizen mirrored his expression. Albeit for vastly different reasons.

"Oh, I will," Sousuke answered him. _Just you fucking wait._ "But later. After class gets out."

"Yes," Kicuke agreed. "Later."

Aizen smirked again, and packed up the chess pieces. Putting the game away. _For now._ And Kisuke took this as his cue to leave.

"So I'll come find you later, then?" Kisuke asked as he rose from his position and headed towards the door.

"No," Aizen answered, "I'll find you."

 _Hopefully with your replacement on my arm._

Kisuke nodded, and with that, left him alone to prepare for his class. And alone with his thoughts.

 _And hopefully they'll be more of a challenge than you proved to be._

Kyouka Suigetsu snickered quietly at him again.

 _Be careful what you wish for, Aizen-sama,_ she whispered deviously. _Because you just might get it._


End file.
